


Trust Me

by birdwhythis



Series: Lost Light one shots [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Functionlists, I just want them to be happy, M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), dratchet - Freeform, functionlists universe, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: I guess some spoilers for Lost Light #1. This scene I wrote after reading this comic.This is an work of fanfiction, I don't own transformers.Also, this is my first fic I have even post so hopefully it's readable and somewhat enjoyable





	

            After what seemed like hours, they transformed and drove off until they were sure they lost the Functionlists and escaped inside what looked like an empty warehouse. The lights were off and no one was inside. But they still could make out the shapes of crates and work stations.

            "We can't stay here, they'll find use eventually," Megatron said, glancing at his co-captain. His expression was grim. 

            Rodimus rubbed the back of his helm, “Yeah, I know. We just need an moment to rethink and come up with an plan.”

            Drift watched, still trying to get used to Rodimus’ dark colours even though he was the one who painted him. He’d admit that he was worried for his friend, about the meaning of his paint scheme. What he might do once he sees Getaway again. If they see Getaway again.

            “Like what? We’re stuck here,” Megatron said, “Brainstorm send us on a one way trip to here.”

            “No, we’re supposed to be on Cybertron, talking to Starscream and Windblade, we’re supposed to be on our way back to the Necrobot’s planet,” Rodimus grumbled, then whispered, “why are we here? What happened?”

            Megatron placed an servo on Rodimus’ shoulder, frowning. Drift also thought that was strange seeing Megatron try to comfort someone. Tried to comfort Rodimus.

            “We’re figure a way out, we always do,” Rodimus gave an little smile.

            “We just need to find an plan for now, until we can figure out our options,” Ultra Magnus said…or was it Minimus? Drift wasn’t sure what to call him especially without the armour. He remembered Ratchet telling him about Minimus Ambus back on the shuttle, but he still wasn’t use to seeing his little green and white mech being Magnus…that he had a moustache.

            Rodimus looked up at Drift, like he wanted Drift to add on or say something spiritual and hopeful or spread some wisdom. Something he would have said when he was the third in command.

            Drift kept his mouth shut, feeling a bit awkward especially when Minimus and Megatron turned to look at him. But it wasn’t like that before. He wasn’t the third in command anymore. He can’t just pretend he was. And besides he had no idea what to say. What to do.   

            “We need to find anyone fighting against the functionists, I know there are some. They can help us, get back,” Rewind offered.

            Rodimus snapped his digits, “Right…didn’t you start getting Functionalist memories or something when we went back in time.”

            Rewind nodded, “Yeah, some. I can try to remember some places that could help us.”

            “Well, it’s all we got right now,” Rodimus said, trying to smile. It felt flat. He shook his helm and placed his hands on his hips.

            Chromedome put his servo on Rewind back, rubbing it in circles. Rewind leaned against the touch, looking up warmly at his conjunx.

            Drift stared at the display, noticing the lack of a certain someone near him. He looked around, spotting Ratchet whispering to Roller. Probably, about Optimus and what he missed within what a million give or take year of civil war followed by more chaos and fighting. It didn’t help the shiver of jealously that crept into him.

            He was getting increasingly aware of how Ratchet was ignoring him or at least trying not to talk to or notice him. He knew that Ratchet was upset that he refused to tell him about his vision.

            He just didn’t want to know Ratchet’s reaction to his vision. A part of him thought Ratchet would simply just wouldn’t believe or worst…mock him for it. He knew the medic better, that Ratchet wouldn’t mock him. But he couldn’t help himself thinking that was possible. Or if he told him, Ratchet might rethink his relationship with him. That he might decide he needed someone better than Drift.

            He hated the insecurity building up in him.  

            But Ratchet hasn’t spoken to him since Drift brushed him off or even attempted to acknowledge him. Drift was starting to miss his medic.  

            He had gotten used to having Ratchet with him. Those times in that shuttle of theirs where it felt like there nothing else in the world, but him and Ratchet. His servos running against that frame, pressing himself against Ratchet until they were hit the wall. Their lips interlocked until it left them both breathless and wanting more. That they delayed their trip back a little just to spend more together. Sleep cycles being pressed against Ratchet, feeling his arms around him.

            Drift closed his optics at the thought. This was possibly their last day, it wasn’t unusual for them. They had plenty of possible last days. But this seemed more drastic and possible. A couple days ago, Drift would have thought that facing the DJD would be. But here they are. And Drift would be damned if he didn’t at least speak to Ratchet, or try to get a kiss from him.

            He walked over to where Roller and Ratchet were talking. He stood in front of them for what felt like an few minutes before they stopped and looked at him. Ratchet kept his expression neutral, giving away nothing like if he missed the swordmech as well.

            Drift wanted to caress that handsome face, see it bloom into one of those smiles he knew Ratchet could make. That smile he’d sure that even Ratchet is shocked that he could still make. That made him seem younger and less weary. Drift always felt his spark flutter when he sees those smiles. He opened his mouth to say something.

            Roller’s voice interrupted, “Something about you seems familiar…”

            Drift flinched. Normally when bots say that, they meant Deadlock. Which Drift hated. But Roller didn’t know Deadlock, he knew…

            “I recall, you were that street mech that overdosed on boosters and Orion took over to Ratch’s clinic,” Roller said.

            Drift’s faceplates heated up. He didn’t think Roller meant any harm by it. But he rather not just be remembered as that part of him. That he still just a gutter mech addicted to circuit boosters. Ratchet told him more than once that he shouldn’t be ashamed of.

            “Roller, this is Drift,” Ratchet said, his voice trailing, “he’s my um…”

            Drift looked at Ratchet. _I’m what to you, Ratchet._

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just refer to you…” Roller said.

            “It’s fine, I’m off that stuff anyway,” Drift said, putting his servo awkwardly on his hip. He almost grabbed hilt of one of his swords. He did that a lot just to do something with his servos but he noticed it alarmed bots what he did that.

            “Drift…is there something you want to say or?” Ratchet asked.

            Those words seemed to cut into him. He looked at his pedes, “Can I speak with you for an second?”

            “You're speaking to me now?”

 _Does he have to make that hard?_ “In private, I mean.”

            Ratchet glanced at Roller who just shrugged in response, “Go ahead, Ratch. I’m not gonna disappear again.”

            Drift tried not to glare at him or think about taking out his swords. He pushed those thoughts away.

            “Better not.” He looked at Drift, “Come on, then,” Ratchet started walking away. Drift followed him into they were out of earshot. Ratchet looked at him expectedly, his arms crossed.

            “I…uh…are you mad at me?”

            “Drift, I’m not mad at you.”

            “Then when is it? You haven’t spoken to me since…after…you know since after I woke up.”

            Ratchet sighed, his shoulders slumping, “I’m not mad. I’m just upset that you wouldn’t tell me. Worst, that you still think I will immediately not believe you even after what we’ve been though together.”

            Drift flinched, “I know you’re not an believer in anything religious, or spiritual or magical or…”

            Ratchet raised his arms, “I get your point…” He placed his servos on Drift’s shoulders and gazed into Drift’s optics. “But I believe in you. I may not believe in Primus but I believe you when you say what you experienced was real. What you say is real. Please…just trust me.”

            “I trust you, Ratchet, more than anyone,” Drift sighed.

            “Then trust me, Drift. I trust you,” Ratchet said, pleading a bit.

            Drift took a deep breath, “I don’t know, I was trying to stop Anode from touching the great sword and the next thing…I had a vision.”

            “A vision?” Ratchet repeated.

            Drift nodded, “Similar to way back when I scabbed myself with my sword.”

            “I’m glad, you didn’t have to impale yourself this time. I prefer you when you’re not bleeding out.”

            “Ratchet…”

            “Sorry, sorry, what was it about?”

            “I was with Rodimus. And Grimlock which is silly since he’s not even here,” Drift said.

            “But we don’t know where he is either, not since Earth. I’m not even sure if Magnus knows where he is,” Ratchet said. “What else?”

            Drift gulped. He wasn’t expecting Ratchet to be that accepting. Or immediately not come up with a scientific or possible reason for why Drift wasn’t seeing visions of the future. He was grateful for that. “There were sparkeaters.”

            “Okay, you mean like the sparkeaters that are supposed to be extinct but one still managed to appeared on our ship?”

            Drift nodded, “And worldsweepers and the Lost Light was there.”

            “Doesn’t sound pleasant.”

            “I saw Pharma,” Drift said. He noticed the medic immediately stiffened at the mention of his former colleague. “Right in the middle. Smiling and laughing, floating above us. Like he was in control of everything that was happening.” Drift then give an harsh laugh, “But that is really ridiculous, right? Pharma is dead. You told me First Aid killed him.”

            Ratchet was looking at his hands, rubbing the tops, his lip plates pressed into a thin line. Drift realized that this…the idea of Pharma being alive worried the medic. 

            “Ratchet, he’s dead, right?”

            “We didn’t find a body,” Ratchet mumbled.

            “What?”

            “We couldn’t find his body. Even though, I saw with my own optics, First Aid shot him in the head. That’s not way he could just walked off or even lived. We searched everywhere for his body, nothing. I was always uncomfortable that we couldn’t find it. Like somewhere in the back of my head, he’s still out there.”

            “Ratchet,” Drift grabbed one of Ratchet’s servos and squeezed.

            “I’m not sure if your vision is true or not, I’m not ruling it out,” Ratchet said, rubbing his thumb on Drift’s hand. “I’m not ruling him out.”

            “I appreciate that.”

            “I appreciate you did trust me enough to tell me. I don’t like that you saw Pharma. Not at the moment, once we get through this, you should tell the others.”

            “You really think we’ll get through this,” Drift looked up at Ratchet.

            “We always do,” Ratchet said, then paused for an moment, “I still don’t think Pharma will be pleased with me for taking his hands.”

            Drift snorted, remembering what Ratchet told him. He remembered wanting to go after Pharma for doing that to Ratchet. For doing that to Ambulon, “What about me? I’m the one who cut off his hands. I rather not be cut in half or put into a box for you to open.”

            Ratchet pulled Drift close against him. Drift rested his head again the windshield, feeling the warmth and comfort radiating from Ratchet. “I won’t let him do that to you. Like I said, I prefer my Drift in one piece.”

            Drift smiled against the windshield, at the thought of being Ratchet’s, “me too.” He looked up and then kissed Ratchet hard against the lips.

            Ratchet hummed and kissed him back, resting his hands on Drift’s hips. Drift opened his mouth and let Ratchet’s glossa slide in.

            A loud whistle caused them to jump apart. Drift looked over and saw Rodimus grinning, crossing his arms. Megatron just looked like he didn’t care. He probably didn’t. Roller was smiling and clapping.

            “Oh shut up,” Ratchet snapped, crossing his arms and blushing. Then he mumbled, “I keep forgetting there the others are here. I’m used to having you alone.”

            Drift grinned, “oh? I guess if we get through this, we definitely have to find a spot to be alone.”

            “Definitely.” Ratchet kissed Drift once. The others be damned apparently.

            “If we make it that is, this might be our last kiss.”

            Ratchet glared at him, “We’ll get through this. And we are getting that alone time even if I have to fight a hundred functionlists and put Pharma in an box.”

            Drift giggled, retaking his hand, “come on. Let’s go back.”

            Roller was looking at him, with his arms crossed. At first, Drift thought he was going to punch him. But then Roller grinned and went up to clap Ratchet on the back, “Now, I know he’s what to you.”

            “Shut up.”

            “I’m proud of you.”

            “Roller, shush.”

            Drift started laughing.

            “I can’t believe between, me, Orion, and you, you managed to find someone before us.”

            Ratchet rolled his optics, “Why is that an surprise, I’m such a delight to be around.”

            Drift giggled at that.

            Ratchet poked him in the cheek, “shush you.”

            Roller said, “Are you sure, you’re ready to handle all that.”

            Ratchet scowled, “what are you saying?”

            “More than ready,” Drift assured him. Maybe he’d end up being friends with this guy. He squeezed Ratchet’s servo, “Been ready for awhile.”

            “If you want hear stories about Ratchet in his youth, about the party ambulance, let me know.”

            Oh, that was tempting. Drift started to grin.

            “Don’t you dare!” the look of horror on Ratchet’s face was priceless. He wanted to kiss it and was about it until Rodimus hissed, “guys, be quiet. I hear something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love those two together. I hope they get to talk


End file.
